


[Podfic] Call Barring

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crowley's Throne, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Masturbation, Multi, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Selfies, covert photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Eturni's summary:The prompt for this is Misadventures with Technology. Crowley has been taking sneak-snaps of his angel for his spank bank. Nothing new or particularly harrowing there, right? Add in the fact that Hell often contacts through the nearest piece of technology and things may go worse than expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Call Barring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Jeffrey Archers, I'm afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949340) by [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni), [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Call-Barring-by-Eturni-ekn8n8)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/73edonktsodinst/GO_Call_Barring.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
